The laboratory will serve as the central facility for providing basic laboratory support for GCRC investigators. In addition to the processing of routine specimens, this laboratory will also be equipped to provide more sophisticated analyses on an as needed basis. This will include flow cytometry, as well as human lymphocyte antigen (HLA) typing and other state-of-the-art procedures for GCRC-approved protocols. This laboratory will also serve as a training site for students, housestaff, fellows and nurses who will rotate through the GCRC. A portion of the space is to be dedicated to computer support for GCRC investigators with the idea that a supplemental application will be submitted for funding of the Computerized Database Management and Analysis Systems (CDMAS) on the GCRC. Overall, the development of laboratory facilities for the GCRC is to be a complement to the hospital laboratories and not a replacement for them.